


Making Amends

by nan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Claiming, Control Issues, Derek gets pretty violent towards Erica, Derek is a huge creeper, Dominance, Dubious Consent, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Possessive Behavior, Scent Marking, Season 2 spoilers, there's your warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica's actions cause more than just an unexpected dumpster dive for Stiles; they land him in the hospital. This leads to the most uncomfortable hospital visit in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Amends

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 'hospital stay' square of my hc_bingo card on Dreamwidth. Really though, that whole card is a Teen Wolf fic dream.
> 
> [I'm on tumblr](http://yaynan.tumblr.com)!

Derek snarled at Erica, backing her up against the wall. "You _what_?" he asked, the words guttural. 

Erica cowered away from him, her eyes wide, the dark makeup around them making her look more like a raccoon than a wolf. "W...what you _told_ me to do," she replied, her own wolf bleeding through, fangs dropping, hair lengthening. "You told me...you told me to—"

Derek roared and slammed his hand against the wall just over her shoulder. "I didn't say anything. About putting him. _In the hospital_." He dropped his hand to her shoulder and squeezed. "You were to _delay_ him. Damage his car. Something to keep him out of the rink. You weren't suppose to _hurt_ him." 

"Well..." Isaac said cautiously. "She did....she did do that. I mean, his jeep won't be going anywhere—"

"Because _he's incapable of driving it_ ," Derek said, casting a red glare at him. Isaac whimpered and stepped back, gaze dropping to the floor. Derek turned back to Erica, meeting her frantic stare. 

"I'm sorry," she said, rubbing his chest soothingly. "I'm sorry, Derek, I thought that was what you wanted, I—"

Derek sighed explosively, cutting her off. Pushing away, he studied her with narrowed eyes. She stared up at him for a moment before lowering her gaze, pushing her hair out of her eyes with both hands. They trembled, Derek noticed absently, and for a moment he was tempted to rip her throat out before dismissing the thought. She would be a powerful pack member once she got over the werewolf high. She was new. _Everyone_ in his pack was new. Unfortunately he'd never been that patient. 

Erica apparently took his silence to mean he wasn't angry anymore. She cocked her hip and crossed her arms under her breasts. "Why do you care so much anyway? It's going to be nice to not have to hear his mouth for a while. Maybe he'll just sta—" Derek's hand was around her throat before he'd even realized it, claws digging deep, blood gushing between his fingers and slicking down his wrist. She grappled frantically at his hand but she was no match for her alpha and she realized it; a high pitched whine stirred from her throat, jagged and hoarse. Behind him, Derek could hear Isaac match her whine with a whimper of his own, could hear him pace back and forth as he watched his pack argue. 

Derek drew Erica forward and slammed her against the wall, before letting go and watching her slide down the wall. "Clean yourself up," he said. "We're going on a little trip." 

***

Stiles decided hospitals could actually bore you to death. Blow the the head? No problem! Stuck in a hospital with nothing more than basic cable? Yep, better start planning the funeral, buddy. 

He'd sneaked out twice but had been chased down by Mrs. McCall. Now she checked on him every fifteen minutes or so which, jeez, was a bit much. He'd even _promised_ her he would stay put. Granted, after saying that, he may have, maybe, sneaked out again but that was totally beside the point. 

Stiles tilted his head back against the pillows before cautiously poking the large bandage across his forehead. "Shiiiit," he muttered. "Thanks a lot, Erica. Appreciate this." As if on cue, his head began to pound, each beat of his heart rattling it until Stiles thought he was going to explode. 

Pressing the button that injected his IV with pain meds, Stiles settled down and prepared to get slammed in the face with drowsiness. Mrs. McCall has warned him that the pain killers pretty much doubled as sedatives; she had looked a little relieved when she'd told him that, as if grateful for something that would keep him in bed and hey, how messed up was _that_? 

Stiles took a deep breath and curled his free hand behind his head, resting the hand with the IV on his stomach. He heard the door swing open and grinned. "I'm not going anywhere!" 

"Good to know."

 _Whoa._ Stiles gasped and pushed himself upwards, but the movement was sluggish, his body already giving into the pain killers. "Derek, what the hell, man?" His gaze shifted to Erica and then back to Derek. His vision swam but he wasn't sure if that was out of fear or meds. "Oh great, what? You here to—to what, finish me off or something? Because I—that's pretty cruddy, guys, what the hell kind of werewolves go after bedridden prey anyway, jeez—"

"Stiles. Shut up." Derek _sounded_ normal but his eyes were bright, the pupils ringed with red. "Erica." 

She glared at him before shuffling forward. "Sorry," she muttered grudgingly, not really sounding very sorry at all.

Stiles _stared_. "Whoa," he slurred, as the medication finally engulfed him. "I didn't expect that." 

***

When Stiles slumped bonelessly against the pillows, Derek jerked forward before stopping himself. Stiles was _fine_. It was just the medication kicking in. Knowing that didn't stop Derek from wanting to pull all those wires and cords off of Stiles; to drag him back to Derek's house, to use his spit and blood and come to rid Stiles of that sterile hospital smell, make him smell like nothing more than Derek, and then give him the bite; let _that_ heal him up properly.

But for better or for worse, Derek wasn't his uncle; he'd promised himself he would never force the bite on anyone, no matter how tempting it was. Instead, he pulled Stiles further down the bed so that he rest on the pillows more comfortably, before pulling the thin sheet up higher over his chest. 

"Look, I've apologized so let's get out of here," Erica said. "This place stinks." 

"It's _your_ fault any of us are here in the first place," Derek reminded her, eyes flashing red. "So shut up." Leaning down, he pressed his mouth against Stiles' neck in a tender kiss before parting his lips and licking. Derek laved his tongue against Stiles' steady pulse and glanced up. Erica was looking away, a dark scowl on her face. "Watch," he ordered and she closed her eyes for a moment before looking at him, eyes narrowed. Derek locked eyes with her and very deliberately opened his mouth, burying his teeth in Stiles' neck. Shuttering, he closed his eyes and dismissed Erica, body curling around the smaller one beneath him. Suckling on his neck, Derek pulled skin in his mouth, letting his teeth dig against it in a gentle chew. 

He wanted to keep going, to peel the paper thin gown off, to slide down Stiles' body and taste him everywhere, to have him wake up and belong solely to Derek. Instead, he withdrew his teeth - Stiles wasn't even bleeding and Derek ached to rectify that - and buried his face in the crook of Stiles' neck. Breathing deeply, Derek ran his hands up and down Stiles' arms, lips pulling back into a quiet snarl when his hand encountered the IV. Derek pulled back and stared down at Stiles' face for a moment, as if to memorize it - as if he didn't know it as well as his own already - before getting up. Walking over to Erica, Derek smiled, fangs dropping. "Do you understand what just happened?" he asked, reaching out and running a clawed hand through her hair.

"Yes," she bit out, color high on her cheeks. 

Derek clenched his hand in a fist, jerking her backwards, forcing her to bare her neck. "Good. Touch him again without my permission and I'll rip you apart," he snarled against her throat, before pushing her towards the door. "Now go home." 

Erica hurried out the door but Derek lingered, gaze heavy. There were marks left on Stiles' neck and Derek hoped he remembered this visit, remembered just _who_ showed up at his bedside. Derek knew Stiles would confront him about it. He would demand an answer.

Derek looked forward to giving it to him.

**Author's Note:**

> So of course I needed to write this before the fourth episode premiered, hahaha. I don't actually hate Erica, despite how this seems. I'm not FOND of her but I tend to not bash characters in fic. This is just how I think Derek should react. |D


End file.
